Lighting fixtures are a common and effective source of light. The light source within the lighting fixture can be selected to match the purpose of the lighting fixture. The light source itself can be drawn from any one of an assortment of light source technologies, e.g., incandescent, high intensity discharge, and/or light emitting diodes (LED). Each of these light source technologies has a different electrical requirement (e.g., starting and operating voltage, current, direct or alternating current, etc.), which the lighting fixture is required to accommodate.
The nature of the lighting task can also be a determining factor in the type of light source. Additionally, the light source's mounting configuration within a lighting fixture also can determine the lighting application to which a particular fixture can be applied. A downlight lighting fixture can concentrate light in a downward direction. A downlight may include a spotlight to produce a narrow beam of intense light, or a floodlight to be used for general lighting tasks. A wallwasher lighting fixture is popular for lighting wall surfaces, with a broad beam of light. The wallwasher lighting fixture is commonly used in a variety of architectural spaces. The wallwasher lighting fixture can produce evenly illuminated walls, and can create a sense of lighter, brighter, bigger, and higher spaces. An accent lighting fixture can brighten dark corners, or highlight art and architectural features, so its placement is determined by these features.
Conventional lighting fixtures are typically mounted in place, and are of a predetermined configuration—e.g., the light source's technology and the fixture's lighting application are determined prior to installation of the lighting fixture. Should a change to the lighting application be desired by a lighting designer, decorator, architect, etc., removal of the entire conventional lighting fixture and replacement by another lighting fixture meeting the new lighting application requirements is necessary. This removal and replacement results in an increased cost in the repair to the actual mounting surface, and a waste of the original (and oftentimes still functioning) lighting fixture.